In the conventional type of timepiece and watch, the motor rotor is often times influenced by external magnetic noise because said rotor is composed of a permanent magnet. A case ring for coupling a watch movement and case of magnetic material such as pure iron, but said movement is not necessarily pertinent to said magnetic influence. Another way, said outer magnetic influence is prevented by installing the magnetic member into the back case of said watch.